


Becoming Player 2

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Rinko and Sayo find yet another common interest to share together.





	Becoming Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> RinSayo is such a cute and warm concept... I just had to write more it's so good ^_^

Games were far from what Sayo tended to do with her spare time. With the meager free time she was alloted from both school and her band, most of it was spent focused on the other two anyways; either browsing various guitar forums or revising notes that she was to do the next day. A boring life? Yes. But an efficient one nonetheless.

 

That is, until certain lifestyle changes were made. “Lifestyle changes” meaning that her girlfriend was absolutely enamored with video game. And that didn't stop Sayo from loving Rinko any less; more than anything; it was absolutely adorable to see her girlfriend’s eyes light up playing games. No, the truth of the matter was that Sayo had little to no knowledge of video games, with her brief stint in NFO being one of her few forays into that type of media. So it was surprising to Rinko and her both when the question popped up, whilst the two were laying in bed, exhausted after a long day of practice.

 

“H-Hey, Rinko?”

“Yes?”

“Why do they call it a ‘Nintendo Switch’ when there’s only buttons and sticks on it?”

“I-I-- that’s not why it’s called that, dear…”

“Well then, thats a stupid name, isn’t it?”

“No… they call it that because you can switch between portable or on the TV.”  
“A-Ah.”

 

 _Amazing work, Sayo; not only did you make yourself look like a technology cretin, you did it in front of your girlfriend._ This sort of mishap was common place for Sayo, being that her and Rinko’s interests didn’t overlap too often. Usually, Sayo would almost always change topics in order to save what little dignity she had left in her, but something nagging her in the back of her mind told her otherwise, sticking to the topic at hand. “You know… I usually don’t get to play games often,” Sayo expressed, turning over to to look at Rinko face to face, “is that Switch any fun? I see you and Udagawa-san playing it inbetween rehearsal breaks.”

 

 _Ah yes, the twinkle in her eyes…_ Rinko’s entire demeanour seemed to change at the very notion of Sayo taking an interest in games, immediately holding one of Sayo’s with her own in excitement. “Y-yes, oh, it’s a wonderful system; and it’s quite easy to get a hold of too!” Rinko beamed, overjoyed at the thought of all the cute moments they’d be able to share together, “w-would you like me to bring it the next time in here-- I mean, if you were just curious about it, t-that’s fine, I just thought it meant, you know, that you--”

 

“Yes, that would be wonderful, Rinko; it’s about time i indulge in some of your interests too.”

* * *

 

Sayo thought that games would be much easier than this. The little controller was only a few buttons and a stick; how complicated would things get? Very much, apparently.

 

“Y-You’re doing great Sayo, you’re picking up quick!” Rinko exclaimed, watching as a teal Yoshi crossed the finish line at a resounding 11th place. Her cheers weren’t sarcastic or anything of that sort; if anything this was an amazing performance compared to her first few races. Rinko didn’t even know you could have a 10 minute race driving completely backwards. Sayo gave a weary but pleased smile; she hadn’t felt stress like this since Future World Fes, in something as unassuming as a colorful cart racer. “You’re not pitying me, are you?” Sayo asked, putting down her controller, “playing those games on a keyboard was alright but… these controllers are still foreign to me.”

 

Rinko shook her head immediately, laying down her controller as well to focus on the more important thing in the room with her. “I-I’m just happy we’re enjoying something together! Even if it’s like this, I’m still having fun…” Rinko explained as she leaned forward, planting a kiss on Sayo’s cheek, “b-besides, if I was mad or pitying you, I-I wouldn't do that, now would I?” _Ah. Nevermind. All this stress, worry and disappointment was worth it. So, so worth it._

* * *

 

Hina wasn’t used to hearing the sound of yelling from her sister’s bedroom. More often than not, the sounds that echoed from their thin dividing wall were usually the sounds of metal strings being plucked or a groan of frustration as her sister hit a particularly difficult math question. But two voices yelling? That only proved to be foreboding, as Hina remembered seeing Rinko’s shoes at their doorstep. _Were they fighting? Does Rinko know how to fight? Would Sis fight with her girlfriend?_

 

Hina realized that all these questions weren’t going to be answered by just sitting down; she had to take initiative! Leaping off her bed, Hina quietly made her way to Sayo’s door, noticing that the offending noise was leaking from the door left ajar.

 

“S-Stop! I have to go first, or else it's not going to work!”

“Y-Yes, I know Rinko but explaining the task does not simply make it any easier!”

 

Hina’s face grew weary in anticipation of a worst case scenario, cautiously knocking on the door to grab their attention.  


“H-Hey, you two, I’m gonna get drinks from the convenience store, do you want something?” Hina asked, quickly thinking of a diversion that wouldn’t rouse any suspicion. And as soon as Hina made herself present, the hostility seemed to vanish; turning into a polite ‘ah, we didn’t hear you, come in Hina’ from her sister. Noticing the drastic change in atmosphere, Hina opened the door to see that there was no fighting at all occuring.

 

Instead, the two were sitting in her sister’s bed, with Sayo nestled snugly in Rinko’s lap, each holding a small controller in their hands. Looking over to the other side of the room, Hina could see two little shapes with legs walking around on a screen carrying a ball atop their heads.

“J-Jump! We have to jump to get the ball in the hoop, Sayo!”

“I-I’m trying! It’s just hard to balance… the ball!”

_Ahh, so that’s where the bickering was coming from…_

 

Hina watched as the two shapes worked in tandem to keep the ball atop their heads, watching as the two rotated around…and promptly sent the ball to the floor. Hina watched as Rinko giggled to herself, while Sayo lifted her head to the ceiling, letting out a defeated groan. _Ahh, how cute! I didn’t know Sis played video games!_

 

“Oh, did you want to play as well, Hina?”

 

Suddenly hearing Sayo’s voice addressing her this calmly was… nice, to say the least. Sayo was beginning to warm back up to Hina, but even this was something that cause the twin off-guard.

 

“A-Ah, no! It’s okay; you two enjoy yourselves; is tea okay for the two of you?”

 

The two gave confirming nods as they gave themselves a moment to stretch; necks and shoulders tensed from focusing too much. Sayo readjusted herself, moving a bit closer to Rinko, who wrapped her arms around, holding her controller low enough that Sayo could see.

 

Seeing as how everything was better than under control, Hina confidently strode out the room, ready to make a quick detour to fetch her wallet before running to get drinks. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, a voice called out from the room again, this time belonging to Rinko.

 

“Y-You know, if you want to play games with us some time, I don’t mind! I think it’d be fun!”

 

Hina smiled a bit to herself, before poking her head one last time into Sayo's room. “Will do! It sounds totally zappin’!”

* * *

 

“Y-You know, you've been a lot less cold lately,” Rinko mused, resting her head atop of Sayo’s.

 

“Well yes… Roselia has taught me to value things other than just my talents and work.”

“I-I’m glad… this cute side of Sayo is one that I want to see more.”

 

Sayo's face went flush. _How dare her girlfriend sneak up with something like that? Especially while she's this vulnerable! In Rinko’s warm and comfortable lap! How preposterous._

 

“Well I guess if it's something you enjoy, then I can work on it…” Sayo felt the arms that were wrapped securely around her squeeze a bit tighter, pulling her closer into Rinko's embrace. Rinko herself was a lot less cold as well; never in Sayo's imagination would she have imagined being in this position, but it certainly wasn't one to complain about.

 

“Thank you for making me happy, Sayo.”

 

“I-I could say the s-- same thing.”

_Gods. She was weak for Rinko._

“Stop embarrassing me! I can't focus, and we still have games to play…”


End file.
